Just my luck
by chrissydarkest
Summary: after a night of btvs reruns i find myself outside the bronze in "school hard"  as usual i own nothing it is the gensis of joss whedon
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know this has probably been done a hundred times before but hey it's just in my head and will not leave so :-P. If you don't like it just say so I really don't mind either way.

Chapter One

Okay I really think I have been watching Buffy way too much. I mean I have dreamed about Sunnydale before what self respecting Buffy fan would not. This however, this feels way too real.

For the love of…I can feel the music pouring out of the building. My hearts pounding away to the beat of the song and I m pretty sure I would not dream the bronze looked this, well crappy.

The building looks about really to fall down around everyone's ears. The whole thing just looks like a little back water town bar, which I guess thinking about it, is what it actually is I guess.

I been standing in this alley a little too long if this was a dream I would have woken up by now. Either that or something would have happened. So I m going in I mean there is not much else I can really do in this situation it's either go in or wonder the streets and this being Sunnydale, if it is Sunnydale. Walking the streets at night I m as good as dead.

It's a lot better inside it looks more like the bronze I know. It doesn't take me long to spot them Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers sat at a table books spread out in front of them. I know this episode its one of my favourites it's the first time we see…Shit Spike, William the bloody. My head spins before I can stop myself if I m really here what should I do. Do I warn Buffy tell her how to get the jump on him, but that will get him killed. So what do I do?

I m trying to think even as I m still looking for him the girls have already joined Xander on the dance floor. That's when I heard his voice "why don't you go grab a snack." In all the rotten good for nothing luck I turn and smack straight into the stupid minion going for food.

My brain frizzes out and I open my mouth a few times not sure if I m going to say sorry or scream or what. "Excuse me" is all I can get out in the end.

"It's my fault I was just heading out for some air care to join me." He is so much older then this crowd and for a minute I wonder whether that was the line he used on the girl in the episode if so. "The girls a twit."

But I can't say no he'll pick someone else and what if Buffy doesn't get there as quick this time around. So I nod and let him lead me out into the alley. All the time I m screaming in my head "stupid stupid stupid" over and over.

As soon as we are clear of the door he pushes me back against a wall. I really don't like this I stare at him trying for the life of me to think of something anything to buy me some time. His face changes then I guess he is hungry and doesn't want to wait to long for his meal.

Okay so this is going to seem like an even more stupid thing to do but I really can't help it. His vampire face up close, its weird yes but strangely beautiful and I m just stood there pinned to the wall staring at the vampire that is just about to eat me. I didn't scream or kick I just stared.

Well that was till I realise he is smiling at me and glancing at my neck. Panic builds in me where the hell is Buffy she should have been here by now surely. Something in me snapped and I pushed as hard as I could. So normally I push someone I m lucky if I can get them to move an inch so imagine my surprise when mister minion goes sailing across the alley and into the dumpster on the other side.

My arms hurt like hell so I m guessing that distance is my limit its still a good 15 feet or so by my guess. As he is getting up that's when I realise I have an audience Buffy Willow and Xander are stood by the bronze fire door staring wide eyed at me. I smile and shrug as the vampire goes for me again I kick and he goes down hard. My aim being a little low.

Buffy finishes him off with a stake that Xander has gone and grabbed. I get asked a few questions and we head off in the direction of the school to see Mr Giles. Apparently girls crossing dimensions is right up his alley.

However there is one really big thing worrying me now. Where the hell is Spike and why didn't he show himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really getting upset you would think of all people Giles would have some clue as to what the hell was going on. "I can't normally throw full grown men across an alley."

"Maybe you like superman!" Xander jumped up slightly. And we all looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What he had no real powers on his own world it wasn't till he came to earth that he had powers? Maybe our worlds giving you a power boost." It still sounded stupid to me but Giles actually looked at as if Xander's idea made sense.

I watched as he pawed through the book in his hand. "I suppose it is possible if we knew the conditions in which you came to be here."

I sighed and crossed my arms I had told him three times now I fell asleep on my couch at home only to open my eyes and finding myself stood outside the bronze.

I rubbed the back of my neck again trying to stop the tingling muscles from falling asleep they had been doing it non stop for the passed hour as Giles talked about the possible worlds I may have come from. Don't get me wrong I love Giles. But when he doesn't listen to a word you're saying it really starts to piss you off. "So you are quite sure your world has no magical beings of any kind." Giles was now repeating this question for oh about the third time now, "yes Giles I m sure and trust me if my world had vampires or demons I would know about it!" I ran my hand over the back of my neck again god I was really hoping dimension jumping didn't list neck cramps as a know side affect.

I was pacing the library for about the millionth time when I spotted him out the corner of my eye it was just a glimpse of black leather and white hair but that was enough to tell me spike aka William the bloody was stood in the stacks watching us.

I sat down with my back to him not really sure what to do he had not followed Buffy the first time and I didn't want to make his presents known encase Buffy killed him , I could have smacked Xander when he spoke next "This is so cool so you like know what's going to happen then how many years forward do you know, do I get a girlfriend?" that question ended with a glance towards Buffy who was not really looking at us she was looking at a note pad Giles was writing on.

I really didn't know what too do I mean what would you do. "I know about 6 years from now ish but I don't think I should say anything don't want to go messing with the future you know" I smiled at Xander and Giles nodded "quite right we don't know the implications of such knowledge yet. "I nodded and looked guilty "I think I might have already changed something tonight you were meant to mean a vampire at the bronze strong good fighter goes by the name Spike" Giles frowned and quickly started to paw through watches diaries "you'll find him under William the bloody know as the slayer of slayers." All eyes were on me now I would of told them more but I didn't want to mess things up they would have the information themselves with just the name.

"So this spikes tough then." Buffy said as we sat side by side leaning on a unit of books don't know why I hadn't connected it before but the tingling in my neck had stopped and it seemed spike was no longer around it did make me wonder whether this world had some how made me into another slayer and if it had did that mean Kendra was still alive had she even been called.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost jumped across the room when Giles picked up the phone to call the watchers council. All eyes were on me when I slammed the phone down and almost growled "No!" Giles was looking at me like I had gone mad well till I whispered the one word that I knew would make Giles pale "Cruciamentum" sure enough Giles stuttered and turned a very strange colour quickly looking to me then to Buffy who was dozing on a chair it was really really late or early depending on your take on it. "Giles I do not trust the council... I do trust you." I released his hand leaving the choice up too him.

I had been holding my breath till I heard Gile's voice again. "Willow I think perhaps it maybe best is it possible to create some school records for Christine till we can sort out a better solution" I smiled at Giles happy he had made a good decision Willow had jumped at the chance to be useful and got straight down to business quickly creating me a mini life on the computer screen. "So umm grades." Willow looked a little nervous about asking me about my grades I smiled. "Go for middle of the road I think that is best." I said giving Willow a bright smile.

"I think it is probably best we try to convince your mother Buffy to take Christine in for a short time." It had not taken long for everyone to be bundled off our separate ways Giles taking myself and Buffy to Buffy's home the plan was simple I was Giles niece and due a family problem in England I had been shipped off to stay with Giles but due to miss timing Giles flat was not yet ready for me to stay there. Simple if Joyce brought it.

"Well that was easy." Buffy chuckled heading to her room with an arm full of bed sheets Giles had already been force to move a spare mattress to Buffy's bedroom floor the spare room in the house already full with creates for Joyce's art gallery. "Girls come on it's a school night and It's late enough already." I had bitten my lip to keep from laughing when we turned up on the summer's house front porch Joyce was stood at the door ready to lay into Buffy about coming home so late. Well right up to the point she saw Giles and myself I had tried to put on my best I m tired and upset face. This seemed to work very well on Mrs Summers.

I really didn't realize how tired I was till my head hit the pillow and the world fell away. I didn't even remember dreaming which is very strange for me I always dream or at least I always remember my dreams. What I do remember is waking put with a tingling neck just before the sky outside Buffy's open window started to lighten. My brown eyes met dazzling blue and my breath court in my throat, he was just kneeling there watching me his eyes showed slight surprise I guess he was not expecting me to wake up I sat up as slowly as I dared rubbing my neck and ruffling my hair. He actually smiled at me I could not help but smile back and I found myself mouthing out a silent "hi." Spike smirked wide then and crooked a finger at me to come closer to the window I was already on the side of Buffy's bed closest to the window. I glanced to Buffy's sleeping form as she mumbled out an "angel" in her sleep. It was stupid and dangerous but god it was spike in the flesh and I found myself shaking my head at him. He frowned at that and raised one brow at me. I in turned smirked and pointed to the floor mouthing out "back door." He was gone in a second and I scrabbled as quickly and as quietly as I could out the room and down stairs. I open the back door slowly keeping a good foot away from the opening.

"Hey there luv." God I can't believe it spike it's really spike my heart is pounding in my ears and not from fear. "Hi." Is all I manage out as I pull on the vest top and shorts Buffy leant me to sleep in Spike just leans against the door jamb smirking at me and for the first time I realise what I must look like, my hair short pretty much shaved down on one side and on the other the foot long chuck of hair dyed bright blood red my hair must clash with the clothing Buffy leant me the baby pink shorts and little white vest must make me look so pale it's no wonder that Xanders first thought in the alley at the bronze had been I was a vampire I must have looked quite strange even thou I was only wearing black jeans and a long sleeved cream top. I think it was the hair that made Xander think that way.

"Not going to invite me in pet?" Spike said gently calmly but I was not stupid this was not the good old spike the spike that would save the world the spike that would fall for the slayer this was the spike that loved Dru with all his heart the spike that would do whatever his dark princess told him.

"I m not a complete idiot Spike." I smiled at him pulling out a stall and sitting still about a foot from the door.

"I know you want to kill Buffy bag yourself a third slayer yeah." I watch him closely I really didn't know why I was talking to him I should really be trying to get him back on track get him to attack the school but the image of the few people that lost their lives that night stared back at me every time I closed my eyes. God I could not do this I could not simply let people die I could save I had only been here less than 12 hours.

"What of it pet you going to try and stop the big bad?" Spike was really all swagger but god I loved it. I really should be thinking about keeping things the same but sat there on that stall staring at a vampire that I knew without a doubt in my mind was not like any other vampire in this world I made up my mind.

"I m going to make you a deal." The words came out my mouth and I knew he would listen from the way his lip twitch in amusement. "Sorry luv don't make deals with food."

He made to go so I said the one thing I knew would stop him in his tracks. "So I guess Dru's feeling better then." He span back round so quickly for a second I forgot he could not enter the house and I jumped a little. I cringed when he growled very loudly "what do you know about it." I needed him to trust he if this little plan building in my head was going to work I needed him so I walked right up to the door and tapped my head.

"6 years give or take all up here." spike raised a hand as if to touch me his hand stopping at the barrier. I took a breath so much rested on this and I felt my heart pound in my throat. I took another step over the door way now in the danger zone taking spikes hand and touching his finger tips to my forehead. "You help me. I help you." He could kill me so easily break my neck like the older man on parent teacher night.

"What kind of help you need pet?" He spoke softly as he brushed my very messy cluck of hair away from the right side of my face. I let out the breath I had been holding in and relax slightly.

"I need you to kill the annoying one." I giggled when I realized I had used Spikes name for the anointed one. Then I blinked "Oh and no killing the Slayer or her friends."

Spike smirked pulling back and taking out his smokes lighting one and taking a large drag. "So what do I get out of this deal pet?"

I frowned there were a few things I could give him information wise any way but I thought I would start with the simple stuff. "A cure for Dru get her back to her full health it will take a while for the right things to fall into place but I can make it simple get the right things set up for you."

Spike nodded "yeah sounds like a plan." I frowned looking at the sun starting to rise biting my lip there was something else something I really wanted to be able to give spike but I needed to trust this spike not just with my safety but it would mean trusting him with everyone's safety.

"Something else you thinking of luv." I looked up at him he was now sat balancing on the rails of the porch.

"Um I... yes not now but when I can trust you not to go back on your word, the gem of Amara."

Spike blinked then blinked again his fag hanging half out of his mouth. Then he started laughing. "Sorry pet but that's just a vamp tall tail... isn't it?"

I smiled and started towards the back door Spike looking like he was slightly dazed in some kind of a day dream.

"It's dawn Spike you should get back don't want William the bloody extra crispy." He seemed to shake himself out of the daze and nodded.

"Right so that a deal then." I said now in the safety of the Summers kitchen.

"Yeah pet you got a deal. But if you double cross me." He pretty much growled

"You'll kill me in very horrible ways." I smiled at Spikes chuckle.

"Yeah luv you get the idea." I nodded closing the door as he turned his back and disappeared through a bush.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take a great deal too get me bored out of my mind as Buffy and I sat through one of the many classes I had to attend. I must of really been out of it because I was elbowed in the side by Buffy.

"uh?" I bolted straight in the chair I was sat in it appeared the class was over but that had not been why Buffy tried to brake a few ribs. There was a guy stood smiling at me in front of the desk Buffy and myself were sat at.

"So you must be new." He smiled first at me then at Buffy.

"Hey Buffy." He added with a nod.

It took me a few seconds to place him but when I did it was just as Cordilla wrapped her arm around him.

"Devin don't waste your time." Cordilla kissed him on the cheek.

However he seemed more interested in myself and Buffy.

"You guys coming to the Bronze Thursday night after the parent teacher gig. My bands playing." He smiled at me and I just glanced at Buffy.

"I guess we could well as long as nothing comes up." Buffy glanced at me as if begging for me to tell her the night was going to be free.

I sighed and smiled "Should be good."

I was feeling really bad about not telling Buffy what I was up to but then how could I tell her when she still saw everything as black and white. I needed a way to mix a lot of grey into Buffy's vision of the world.

The chance came in the easiest way when Giles asked Willow, Buffy and myself if we would pick him up some things from the local magic shop for a spell Giles thought might help show how I had come into their world.

It was dusk as we exited the magic shop a small bag of the things Giles had asked for tucked into Buffy's shoulder bag. It was then that I saw the sign Willy's bar was just ahead of us my eyes fixed on the door as we got closer my whole body felt like it was tingling.

"Chrissy?" I had not even noticed I had stopped right outside till Buffy spoke.

I smiled as I looked at Buffy and Willow then looked back to the door. "come on lets go in." was not met with the best reaction Buffy's noses screwed up and Willow looked really nervous.

"I don't know this place looks a little off." Buffy said glancing left and right of the building stood before us.

It was not hard to convince both girls to follow me inside it was slightly harder to get Buffy to relax after she realised it was a demon bar.

"Buffy trust me ok Willy's is like neutral ground, well most of the time you don't start anything and they wont start either ok." Buffy had nodded her head and lowered her fists slowly.

"come on lets just get some cokes and sit down ok everything will be fine ok." Willow nodded her head her body still a little tense but she did relax when we went up to the bar and I stood shoulder to shoulder with a huge demon.

The demon glanced once at Buffy and willow looking a little scared when his eyes passed Buffy then his gaze settled on me and he smirked which around his fangs looked a little weird but not threatening. His skin was a deep bronze colour and looked very rough but he mostly looked human in structure.

"Humans don't normally come here without running right back out again, and I didn't think the slayer would ever come here and not try to kill someone." he spoke with a deep gravel voice.

"There's still time." Buffy muttered.

I smiled as sweet a smile as I could manage glancing once at Buffy then back to the demon. "Don't mind Buffy she wont hurt no one well as long as no one tries to hurt us."

The demon looked to Buffy with a slight frown as if not believing my words but Buffy had the good sense to back up my words. "Willy's neutral ground right." she shrugged.

He seemed to take her word of her good behaviour because he smiled and held out his hand to me. "names Pete nice too meet you."

I didn't even pause taking his hand and speaking my own name. "Chrissy and this is Buffy and Willow."

He nodded to the two girls slightly behind me his hand still in mine then bellowed. "Hey willy!"

Sure enough Willy came rushing up from the far end of the bar eyes going to the four of us with slight panic.

"What can I get ya Pete." the slightly sleazy dirty little man said.

"I'll have a pint of beer and whatever these three lovely ladies are having."

Willow blushed Buffy looked a little shocked so I spoke up for all three of us. "just three cokes please with ice."

An hour and a half later and we were sat at a booth with Pete three other demons and two vampires that had been brave enough to sit that close too the slayer.

Buffy was busy giggling telling a female green skinned demon about slayer improvised nail care as the demon girl Ally listened to every word adding in her own ideas.

Willow was crammed into the booth in-between Buffy and myself blushing as only female vampire was saying how cute willow would look if she cut her hair a little.

I was so happy as it turned out sunnydale being so heavy with vampires as it was. Angel was not the only vampire too be bagging it the two that had been brave enough to come join our little table also lived off bagged blood.

As it turned out the butchers in Sunnydale made quite a good profit on the few vamps that preferred to live a quiet life.

Buffy had taken to the grey like a pro even more so when a demon named max had told Buffy about a low level demon that lived in the wooded area behind his apartment building. It had killed three dogs in the last two weeks and the humans in the building were beginning to look to Max and his wife as the cause.

"Well I guess I could swing through during petrol." Buffy had smiled.

Max was so grateful that he had promised a meal with him and his wife apparently Max worked in Buffy's favourite Chinese take out kitchen so the invite was expected.

When I had started to pratically wiggle in my seat too the music coming from the juke box in the corner Pete had pretty much pulled me out my seat to dance.

It was nice dancing in Willy's bar in cloths that had been a mix of Buffy's, Willow's and Joyce's, with a demon who so far was one of the nicest people I had met, Buffy sat at a table of demons and vampires talking like friends. If nothing else I really hoped my time in this world would show Buffy a few things, one of the big ones being that no matter what she didn't have too go through all this slayer stuff alone. There were a few vampires and demons out there that liked the world just fine as it was.

I span around giggling slightly swaying too the music as Pete's arms wrapped around me. He towered over me by about a foot, I tilted my head back my back too his front and smiled up at him as the music changed.

"You're a strange little human you know." Pete said turning me as we still moved to the music it was not slow the base of the music more like a heart beat.

"You know no one's ever said that before." I chuckled and span away a little.

"You would almost think she was from a different world a mate." that statement as well as the voice stopped me dead and I turned towards the top end of the bar closest to the front entance.

Spike stood leaning against the bar smirk firmly in place.

I glanced at Buffy and Willow checking that they were still lost in the company they had I relaxed slightly at the sight of both girls deep in conversation.

Pete was frowning at Spike then looked at me with a worried expression.

"Spike no here not now ok." I said in a low voice hoping Buffy would not notice him.

"Chrissy you know this vamp." Pete said with an even voice.

I smiled and nodded my head I placed my hand on his arm. "It's ok spikes a… well he's something."

* * *

I know it's been a long time and I am sorry. Had a case of writters block please review if you like x still have no beta so any mistakes well they are 100% me lol


	5. Chapter 5

Spike raised an eye brow at me smirk firmly in place. "So you dragged the slayer to a demon bar."

I sighed, right now I really didn't need Spike messing up this. My plan was working Buffy was trusting these people even if in fact they weren't just people.

"Spike please just leave, I thought we had a deal remember?" I said almost pleading with him.

Spike seemed to focus then glancing once at the table were Buffy and Willow still sat then letting his gaze rest on me once more. God how I loved his eyes.

I had to blink a few time to try to focus myself, I mean Spike was my idol it was hard not to start screaming like a teenage with him right in front of me.

"Right love, the deal still stands just came in for a quiet drink no trouble promise." Spike smiled raising his hand almost as if he was surrendering.

I could not help but smile and nod. It was what he said next that stopped my heart dead.

"Besides Dru wont shut up about The bloody Guardian coming to ruin all her plans."

Now too anyone else hearing those words would mean nothing special but too me they pieced my whole being. "The Guardian" the tile had been given to a character I created base on myself or at least what I would of like to become. Her whole being resting in a note book tucked safely under my pillow back home.

"You alright love you look a little pale, well paler." Spike said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I am fine, just tired I guess." I shook myself trying to calm myself. Catching sight of Pete only a few feet away leaning on the bar I quickly made my excuses and headed back to the table.

"Chrissy are you alright you look like your going to be sick or something." Buffy said voice full of concern I shook my head saying quickly that I did feel a little off.

The goodbyes were quick for which I was very grateful and we were heading out the door within ten minutes.

I had been a little sad not to see Pete too say goodbye too that was until the three of us stepped out into the street to find him leaning against a huge truck.

"I'll give you ladies a ride home hop in." He smiled and even helped us in to the truck Willow and Buffy slid the back bench making me take the front. Claiming it was safer that way encase I needed to hurl.

" How you feeling any better?" Pete asked as I rested my head out of the open window.

I hummed a postive response not really wanting to speak out loud.

"Good… So I was wondering if maybe you might want to catch a movie sometime, maybe even get some food after." The truck went dead silent Buffy and Willow in the back stopped dead, if I would have guessed I would of said they were even holding their breath.

I stared at Pete from my seat head still resting on the door, he was not looking at me, his eyes were focused on the road ahead. He was handsome I mean for a demon he was huge yes but it was easy to see it was all muslce, his dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail which suited him, his fangs looked deadly but not ugly and I could not help smile when his blood red eyes glanced at me for a split second.

"Only if you want to." His rough voice even as he tried to make it a whispered echoed in the silent truck.

I only glanced once at Buffy, when all I saw was a little shock I decided my answer.

"I would like that." I whispered feeling my own face start to burn with a blush as Willow and Buffy tried to act as if they had not been hanging on every word.

"Really?… if you give me your number I'll give you a call and we can figure something out one night." Pete sounded cheerful even happy until I told him I could not give him my number.

It didn't take to much to explain I was staying with Buffy and therefore didn't think it was right giving someone her home number.

So our evening ending with Buffy and myself jumping out of Pete's truck after dropping off Willow, me with a small scrap of paper in my hand with Pete's home number across it. Buffy had walked quickly too the house clearly giving me and Pete a little space. I had almost forgot what had me worried that was until Pete spoke.

"If that vamp was bothing you before. I mean he's just one vampire I m sure I could." Pete was offering to protect me which was sweet but it brought back the shiver of dread that raced up my body at Spike's earlier words.

I said my goodbye and promised to call soon, darting into the house so quickly Buffy looked at me with worried eyes.

I didn't explain myself and that night I didn't sleep either.


	6. Chapter 6

"Christine have you been listening to a word I have been saying?" Giles sounded a little put out by my lack of interest in what was being said.

I blinked a few times trying to stay awake. "Umm sorry Giles didn't sleep well."

I had been puzzling over things all night trying so hard to figure out so many things, why was I in this world? Did it matter if I affected this world? Did anyone even know I was not still on my sofa sleeping? And the most worrying question was what Dru's visions about and if they were connected too me.

"So the spell simply pin points a beings origin." Giles voice forced my mind too think about the here and now.

Jenny Calendar walked into the library at that moment arms full of candles and a small bag full of supplies.

It took about 30 minutes for everything to be set up and for me to be placed sat in the centre of a circle of candles. The smell of herbs hung heavy in the air and Jenny sat in front of me her eyes slightly unfocused.

The second Jenny had walked in I had felt the tingle through my body. I was beginning to realise that the tingling was appearing with anyone that had power Jenny, Spike, Buffy and even Giles was sending a small tingle running up and down my neck and spine.

"Christine try to relax all this spell should do is show your aura and it's path." Giles spoke in a calm voice that seemed completely in control.

I took a few deep breaths as Jenny started to speak the words too the spell while Giles circled us with the smell of yet more burning herbs.

"Giles is it supposed too look like that." Willows voice was a little shaky and I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Oh my umm no I don't believe I have ever seen anything like this before." Giles voice took on a worried tone.

I creaked my eyes open only to gasp at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life the whole room before me swirled with colours spinning and turned out from my body then back towards me again.

"My lord Giles is this really just her aura." Jenny's now focused eyes met mine and the awe in those eyes stopped me.

Whatever this was this was not normal. As I sat slightly on my knees watching the colours of my own being flow around me Giles writing notes and testing the boundaries of my own aura with simple spells and holy objects.

It was not till Buffy stepped forward to hand me a glass of water that something truly note worthy happened.

"Wow Giles weirdness here." Buffy called trying to get Giles attention.

As her hand touched the outer edge of my aura it began to wrap around her whole being as if trying to protect her from the world around her. I knew why of course. If I could I would stop all the bad thing that were coming her way.

It became a new focus. Testing the reacting of my aura too the different people in the room, the others got slight reactions but Buffy was the only one that my aura wrapped around like a blanket.

"Rupert I think maybe we should call it a night it is getting very late." Jenny spoke with a mumbled voice.

I sighed finally relaxing tonight had been a very long night.


	7. Chapter 7

It really seemed tonight was going from bad to just plain "AHHHHHH!".

Buffy and I were walking back to the Summers home as we past one of Sunnydale's endless number of graveyards. We both stopped dead at loud scream that died as quickly as it had come.

Buffy of course smirked and turned to me. "Fancy seeing if you can put that super strength to good use."

It seemed like a great idea tag along with the slayer save some idiot that had been stupid enough to walk around the hell mouth alone at night. Well I did say seemed like.

It was not just vamps. Hell I had no clue what the hell they were they looked kind of like ducks with rhino horns stuck on their heads Buffy even said as much befor charging in.

Let me tell you Ducks can pack a punch! Buffy was knocked out cold within two hits and me well I didn't know what to do. I may have had strength but I didn't have training or knowledge of anything to do with hand to hand combat.

I landed one punch and to my shame it was not even a good one, befor I was pulled up by the scruff of my neck and held face to face with a demon that looked very much like it might eat me.

My eyes closed as his mouth opened. There was an almighty growl and I fell to the earth my eyes snapping open to see the most wonderful thing I have ever had the pleasure to witness. Spike on the back of a huge mutant duck his hands on either side of his neck as his muscles bunched and I heard the snap.

The huge thump as the thing hit the floor was relieving for all of two second .

Because that was all the time it took his three friends to realise their pal had gone down and abandoned the still out cold slayer on the floor for the smirking vampire standing over their friends cooling body.

My heart swelled as I watched Spike fight but it didn't last long it soon became clear he was no match for these things whatever they were. I managed to crawl over to Buffy as her eyes opened slightly and then rolled back. "Buffy … please you need to wake up."

She did groan and try to sit up, but god they must of hit her hard because that's all she managed.

I started shaking when I looked up at the growling voices of the creature that I now realised held Spike captive.

"Going to take your head vampire…. Then we're going to take your females." One of them growled out in barely recognisable English.

Spikes eyes locked with mine and I knew then. This was all my fault Buffy out of action at my feet Spike held down by two demons while a third took his head much as Spike had taken the first demons head.

He was going to die then they would kill Buffy and this was all my fault. The tears came easy running down my face in a steady stream.

"Save your tears female I might take the time to give you true reason for tears." The growling voice of the demon holding Spikes head made me look up into its hideous eyes.

My whole body trembled the tears stopped dead as I saw the horrid beasts shoulders bunch. My eyes darted to Spikes as his eyes widened feeling the demons hand tense to apply the power needed too remove his head.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Nooooo!"

The word didn't just tear through my mouth and lungs, but through my very being it was like nothing I had ever felt befor.

My voice was dry as if I had been screaming the word for hours and my body felt drained. I didn't even notice that my eyes were closed until I heard his voice.

"It's ok love their not going to hurt anyone not no more shhhhh Spikes here." His voice was so close and he sounded well concerned. He was alive that's all that mattered to me thou.

"Buffy?" I managed to get out of my dry throat.

"I m right here Chrissy everyone's ok." Buffy's voice sounded as concerned if not more so then Spikes.

"Can you open your eyes for us love come on now let Spike see those pretty brown eyes a." I took a breath and realised there was something around me when it moved I gasped my eyes opening slightly to the sight of Spikes worried eyes looking down at me his arms holding me.

"Do you think we should move her yet." Buffy was over Spikes right shoulder.

I blinked my eyes a few times the world was all fuzzy but I had to stand it was all my fault even if they were some how safe now. It had been my fault.

"It's my fault." my voice sounded bad really bad I doubted whether it would be working properly within the next week.

"Shh now love you done enough for one night rest." Spikes voice was sweet like honey it sounded so much more like William then Spike to my ears.

I sighed and the world fell away.

When I final came back to the world for a split second I thought it had all just been a dream my reasoning being I was laying on a couch. However the growling voice barking at Giles kind of stopped the idea befor it fully formed.

"Your telling me that you don't even know ain't you watchers supposed to be all knowing tweed wearing gits." Spike didn't sound happy not at all.

"Fucking hell she killed three demons that the slayer could not even dent and it took everything I had to kill one of the bastards."

"Hate to say it Gile's by he is right." Buffy didn't really sound worried more relived.

"It was like nothing I ever saw I'll tell you that much. That were no spell, that was real power that was hers and hers alone watcher."

I shifted then and sat up slowly as the room span in my head god it felt like I had gone on the bend to end all benders.

Spike was in front of me quick as a shot sitting on the edge of Gile's coffee table.

"You alright love?" Spike touched my face.

"Scared us half to death." Buffy bounced on to the spot now empty next to me.

"I….. what happened?" My voice sounded like it belonged to an old women instead of the young girl I was even with the records Willow having made me being a good few years younger then the true years I had lived.

"It would appear you have possibly not told us the whole truth." Giles handed me a glass of water and sat in the arm chair nearest the couch.

"Come on Giles if she knew she could do what she did. Trust me you didn't see it Giles she didn't know she could do that." Buffy even through her arm around me as if she needed a physical show of belief in me.

I took a few huge gulps of water befor Spike pulled the glass from me. "now now love slow down or your gonna choke."

I smiled and nodded as he set the glass down on the table he was sitting. Then I had to go and open my big mouth.

"I can't believe Giles invited you in spike."

And that's when the crossbow came out.


End file.
